


The sun is out, the day is new fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: The Ulric-Leonis family spending time together





	The sun is out, the day is new fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun is out, the day is new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302844) by [notavodkashot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot). 



[](http://imgbox.com/U3s1j8tN)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, the cactuar shirt is what made me do it. Is there a real shirt like that which I can buy?


End file.
